Stranger in the dark
by Ivgie Sole
Summary: A mysterious stranger appears when Miyako needs him and goes when she needs him even more...


Hey, sup? Me again. This time I got for you… well you know me, so you know what to expect, right? Another song fic, this time based on Avril Lavigne's "I'm with you". Remember, I once said Pink is hot? She is, but Avril… AGRRRRR, she's SMOKIN'!!!! Ahem. Sorry. Got carried away.  
It's Miyaken … or wait, how do you say it? Miyaken? Or Kenyako? F*ck, anyway it's about Miyako and Ken. The action takes place a few months before season 02 starts, pay attention. It's important. Btw, just a thought, if you take away Miyako's nerdy outfits and those Harry Potter glasses, she looks quite like Avril, don't you think? Oh, here I go again… Lol. Now I don't own Digimon and I don't own Avril (but I can dream, can't I? ^_^).  
There. As usual, any reviews are welcomed.   
God bless you, fellows ^_^  
STRANGER IN THE DARK  
  
"Miya, you're not going anywhere. You're grounded." Mrs. Innoue said sternly,  
pursing her lips. She stood, hands on the hips, confronting her daughter.  
Miyako grimaced and stomped her foot in frustration.  
"But Mo-o-om! I've already promised to Kari I'll be there… Come on, the entire class is there, I'm already late for half an hour! Ple-e-ease!.."  
But her mother was not about to show any mercy.  
"You're not going anywhere, I said" she repeated. "You brought two "F"s from school today, yet expect to go to some stupid party? When it's ten p.m.? I don't think so, young lady."  
In desperation, Miyako turned to her father, who was sitting on the sofa in front of the TV, enjoying a baseball game.  
"Dad?"  
"You heard what Mom said, Miya. You're grounded." He said, without taking his eyes away from the screen. The girl's younger brother, who was sitting next to him, smiled his signature evil "big-sis-got-busted" grin, then stuck his tongue out.  
"When Keji brings bad marks from school, you never punish him!" complained Miyako. "Or any other, for that matter. Why it's only me all the time? Come on, Mom, Dad, it's not fair!"  
Mrs. Inoue shook her head.  
"If any of your brothers and sisters gets a bad mark, it's because you fail to set a good example for them. Miya, please understand, that you, as their older sister, have to take some responsibility…."  
Miyako, her cheeks red with anger and at first too indignant to speak, screamed,  
"I help you in the store! I sit with them when you're not at home! I even cook when you're too busy with the customers down there! What else do you want?!"  
"For starters, what about doing your homework instead of jumping in some dirty club to some stupid music?" her mother said calmly. Keji giggled and stuck his tongue out again.  
The girl stood still for a few seconds, pale and with red spots on her cheeks, her nose trills flaring. Finally, she snapped,  
"Oh yeah?! You think so, Mom? Well let me tell you something, I'm going to the party, and you're not going to stop me!"  
With this, she turned around and ran to her room. There Miyako opened the dresser, grabbed some jacket without looking, and stormed through the living room and into the hall, ignoring her parents' angry voices calling after her. Slam of the door, and she was gone.  
  
I'm standing on a bridge   
I'm waiting in the dark   
I thought that you'd be here by now   
There's nothing but the rain   
No footsteps on the ground   
I'm listening but there's no sound  
  
When Miyako came running to the club, where her classmates were supposed to party, she was a three quarters an hour late. It did not matter, though, since the club was closed anyway.  
She stood staring at the locked door and trying to catch her breath for a couple of seconds, then tightened her fists and cursed. What happened? Where is everybody? She observed a dark, empty narrow street, but saw no one. Miyako leaned to the wall then, pulled out her cell phone and called Hikari.  
"Oh… I'm sorry about that, Miya," her friend said with sympathy when the girl asked her what was going on. "The party was cancelled in the last minute, we couldn't get enough people so there was not enough money to rent the club for tonight…"  
She sighed.  
"I understand."  
"But didn't Davis inform you about it?" continued Hikari, "He said he will."  
"Hey… you don't know Davis?"  
They both joked about him for a while then said goodbye and Miyako hung up. Honestly, in her situation there was nothing else to joke about. Here she was, all alone, in the block she did not know so well, and still too angry with her parents to go home. She was also freezing - the jacket she was wearing was too thin and Miyako was only wearing a flashy, but alas, too short tank top beneath it.  
Frustrated, she tightened her fists and stomped her foot. She was ready to break in tears. Why was nothing going right?!  
  
Isn't anyone trying to find me?   
Won't someone please take me home?   
It's a damn cold night   
Trying to figure out this life   
Won't you take me by the hand,   
Take me somewhere new   
I don't know who you are   
But I'm, I'm with you  
  
"Well, well, well, look what we got here…"  
Miyako, caught off guard by the lazy, mocking voice, turned around and saw three youngsters, all of them around seventeen, four years older than she was, crossing the street and walking in her direction. They looked like twins - all three jeans-and black leather clad, heavy army boots and sunglasses. Strange, the girl thought, what do they wear shades for, it's dark anyway?  
"Hey sweet thing, whacha doin' here all alone? Aren't you s'possed to be in bed with your teddy bear?"  
Next thing she knew she was surrounded by them and backed into the wall.  
"Well, guys, what do you know, she still may wind up in bed today," one of the youngsters smiled wide and raised his sunglasses with his index finger to stare down at Miyako. - "What do you say, babe?"  
She swallowed hard but tried to keep cool.  
"Guys, do you like sex and travel?"  
The trio exchanged glances.  
"Whoa!" said one of them. "Gettin' straight to the point, don't we?"  
The second one let out a whistle, while the third one's smile grew even wider.  
"Sure, we do, sexy. Sure we do."  
"Then go fuck off!"  
Another glance exchange.  
"Gee, the chick's playin' tough. I like tough chicks… Come here, I'll show you something…"  
"Don't touch me! " Miyako shrieked, pushing the bully's hand away. Second later, two pairs of hands were holding her, another pair opened the girl's jacked and made their way under the tank top.  
"Don't touch me! Leave me alone! ! Help! HELP! ! !"  
"Be quiet, you little bitch…" someone hissed and a hand clasped over Miyako's mouth, gagging her. She twitched and writhed, tears of horror running down her face and feeling hot sweaty touches on her skin. She tried to kick her attackers, but the first kick did not do any serious harm, and then one of the guys crouched and wrapped one of his hands around Miyako's knees, using the other to try to unzip her jeans.  
In desperation, Miyako shook her head violently, managing to break free from the hand gagging her and cried,   
"Help me! Please! Someone, help!!!"  
"I said, shut up!" one of the bullies growled and hit her hard in the face.  
  
I'm looking for a place   
Searching for a face   
Is there anybody here I know?   
Cause nothing's going right   
And everything's a mess   
And no one likes to be alone  
  
"Leave her alone."  
A quiet, calm, even cold voice belonged to a dark figure which seemed to appear from nowhere, but according to that voice, it's owner couldn't be older than fourteen. He stood on the road with his legs wide apart and hands tucked in the pockets of a hooded sports jacket.   
The Terrible Trio turned around.  
"What do you want, kid? Get lost."  
"Leave her alone."  
"You deaf or somethin'? You were told to fuck off!"  
The figure did not move.  
"Kid, I don't want to break a sweat beating the shit out of you, but you're leaving me no choice."  
The guy holding Miyako's knees released the grip, got up and made one single step…  
The next second hooded boy turned into a hurricane, spinning around and burying his leg deep in his stomach. The big guy doubled over in pain and dropped on his knees.  
"You little shit! I'ma turn your asshole inside out!"  
Leaping at the boy, the second attacker grabbed him by the sleeve. Without moving he got hold on his foe's wrist and made a slight flick… A sharp yell echoed across the street as the bully crawled away, clutching the broken hand to his chest.   
The third one released Miyako hesitated for a short while and ran away, disappearing around the corner, but the guy whom the girl's savior had kicked in the stomach a minute ago, was back on his feet and attacking. Clearly, the boy, who was standing with his back turned, did not see him, but that's when Miyako screamed "Behind you!". He made a slight turn, just enough to grab his rival by the leather jacket and, using his own speed, smash him, face-first, into the wall. Losing his senses, the guy remained lying on the pavement. The last remaining stood in safe distance, still nursing his broken wrist and whimpering,  
"You won't get away with this, you lil' bastard. Jus' wait till we meet you again…"  
"Anytime," the boy said in same cold voice. "Now get out of here or I'll break your other hand too."  
That was enough for the bully to make a hasty retreat.  
Miyako finally approached her mysterious savior.  
"Thank you. If it was not for you, they'd…"  
The boy turned his head to her and she saw moonlight flashing in his gray eyes and speaking on his sleek, shoulder-long dark hair. But the rest of his still hooded face remained in the shadow. And he kept silent.   
  
Isn't anyone trying to find me?   
Won't someone please take me home?   
It's a damn cold night   
Trying to figure out this life   
Wont you take me by the hand   
Take me somewhere new   
I don't know who you are   
But I'm, I'm with you.  
  
"So… Thanks," Miyako said again after a minute or so, breaking the silence. "Er… What's your name?"  
The boy walked over to her and took her hand. Miyako shuddered; his hand was strong, yet warm and soft, so she relaxed. The stranger's touch was giving her the feeling of security.  
"Come, I'll take you home," he said quietly and they stated walking down the street, before Miyako stopped and stared at him, trying to look under the hood.  
"But how do you know where I leave? You've been spying after me?"  
From the shadow covering his face came a smirk.  
"Silly. Of course I have not been spying on you. You live in Odaiba, in the house where Innoue's food store is located. Mom sometimes shops there on her way from work. You sold her some stuff a few times, so she remembers you. She told me about you. There, satisfied?"  
The girl hung her head, ashamed.  
"Sorry. Yes, you're right. It's my parent's store. Name's Miyako… what's yours?"  
He hesitated before answering.  
"Never mind. We don't go to the same school, so you do not know me anyway. What's the point?"  
"But you saved me…"  
"Well, isn't it enough?"  
They kept walking in silence for a while, then Miyako spoke again:  
"Er… say, why did your Mom remember me?"  
"Well, she was all fascinated, like you're so young and already helping your parents in serious business, stuff like that."  
The girl snorted.  
"I wish my folks would hear that. They seem to be never satisfied with me, no matter how hard I try."  
"Really," the strange boy said, looking at her for the third time since they met.  
"I quarreled with them tonight," she confessed. "That's how I winded up in your hood at the first place…"  
"You ran away, you mean?"  
"Yeah… sort of."  
"Next time you do this, please find some other place. Our hood is not the nicest area in Tokyo, you know."  
"If so… what were you doing on the street that late?"  
The boy kept quiet for a while, then said,   
"Was taking a walk, nothing more."  
Miyako, for some reason, found it hard to believe him.  
"Really?"  
"Yes." He now sounded a bit annoyed. "Why do you care?"  
Miyako shrugged her shoulders.  
"Who would "just" take a walk at eleven p.m., yet in this hood, which you say is not the safest around, yet when it is so cold?"  
He suddenly stopped, looking down, and not saying a word. Miyako felt ashamed again and reached out to touch his cheek.  
"I'm sorry… Listen, I understand, if it's something you don't want to talk about…"  
The boy stood still, letting her hand caress his cheek, but then jerked his head and stepped back, breathing heavily.  
"Hey, I said I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"  
He interrupted her; his voice was now a bit harsh.  
"A month ago my brother died. I was going to visit the place where he's buried."  
  
Oh why is everything so confusing?   
Maybe I'm just out of my mind?  
Yeah, yeah, yeah…   
  
Miyako pressed her palms to her face.  
" Oh… I'm sorry about it…"  
He smirked again and pulled her by the hand.  
"Come on, let's go. You're freezing."  
Miyako did not move, though.  
"But… the cemetery is on the other side of the city! You mean, you were going to go all the   
way there?"  
"He is not buried there," came a short answer.  
"Then…"  
The boy's eyes beneath the hood sparked again.  
"You really want to know?"  
Miyako did not want to nod. For some reason, she did.  
The boy glanced at her again, then pulled something out of his jeans' pocket; it looked like a tiny device with a small screen in the middle. Grasping the device in his fist, he raised his hand and shouted,  
"Digital Gate, open!"  
"What on Earth…?"  
Suddenly Miyako was blinded by a stream of white light and covered her eyes; when she removed her hand, the boy was not by her side already; right in the air there was something like a shining door, maybe a gate; she saw a green meadow, blue mountians on the horizon, bright sun shining in the sky. The boy was there, on the other side of the gate, kneeling among tall grass and colorful flowers. The hood was taken off and she could see tears slipping silently from his eyes.  
"It's here," he said. "In this very place. In the Digital World."  
Miyako was shocked, shaken. But stronger than shock was her sympathy; she felt so sorry for this strange boy. She did not care what his name was or where that strange yet beautiful place he called "The Digital World" was located. She only wanted to get close to him, to comfort him, to be there for him just like he was there for her a few minutes ago.  
  
It's a damn cold night   
Trying to figure out this life   
Wont you take me by the hand   
Take me somewhere new   
I don't know who you are   
But I'm, I'm with you   
  
"Take me with you! Take me with you, please!" she pleaded.  
The boy looked at Miyako and smiled sadly.  
"No," he said. "I can not. This is our place. Osamu's and mine and no one else's. Sorry, Miyako"  
Then, as she watched, crying too, the shining portal began to close slowly.  
"Go, Miyako." Came a voice from the blinding light. " You're in Odaiba already. You know the way home. Go. Goodbye."  
"We'll meet again," she whispered, not knowing why, just sure it was going to happen. And the gate closed.  
Miyako stood there for a few minutes, then silently turned around and crossed the   
street, knowing her home was around the corner.  
Take me by the hand   
Take me somewhere new   
I don't know who you are   
But I'm, I'm with you  
I'm with you  
  
Take me by the hand   
Take me somewhere new   
I don't know who you are   
But I'm, I'm with you  
I'm with you  
I'm with you …   
  
  
  
The End. 


End file.
